


Perfect Sin

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll give you my body, just sell me your soul/and everything I am will be bought and sold. Cordelia's a working girl, Lilah's looking for a girl to go to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Sin

"miles and miles of perfect sin  
I swear, I said, I fit right in"  
\- Hole, "Reasons to Be Beautiful"

Cordelia came to Los Angeles to be a star. Instead, she was fucking them. Them, and anyone with enough money. You got what you paid for, the saying went, and if they expected to get Cordelia, they expected to pay a lot.

She looked the woman standing in front of her up and down. Not bad looking. She had an air of sophistication about her that Cordelia could definitely appreciate, and was wearing a pantsuit to die for. Not to mention... "Nice shoes," Cordelia said with a small, seductive smile. The smile she always used during these... business deals. She'd gotten rather good at it - it was innocent and yet devious at the same time (she practiced in the mirror for weeks before she got it right.)

"Mm, yes," the woman agreed, and then kicked her shoes off and slid them under the hotel bed with her foot. She sat on the bed and crossed her legs. In her hand was a glass of champagne.

Cordelia sat beside her, and to trail her hand up the woman's thigh through the trousers she was wearing. She licked her lips, ever so slightly, and leaned in, whispering in the woman's ear, "What do you want tonight?" She made sure that her lips moved against the woman's earlobe just enough.

The woman thought for a moment, and then after a final sip of her champagne, set it on the bedside table. She gestured at a drawer. "Open it."

Cordelia leaned over the woman's lap, brushing her breasts against the woman's knees, as she opened the drawer. Inside it was a strap-on. Cordelia pulled it out and smiled. "Nice. These are always fun to use."

The woman, with a little shake of her head, said, "No, that's for me." That wolf-grin again, and then she leaned in and kissed Cordelia. The kiss was slow, sensual, as the woman slowly worked the buttons on Cordelia's blouse. Cordelia joined in the undressing, helping the woman shrug off her blazer as their tongues taunted one another with soft, light strokes.

"What should I call you..." Cordelia began, moving from the woman's mouth to her neck, and then up to her ear, "when I'm calling out your name?"

The woman leaned her head back as Cordelia kissed and licked her way down her neck to her chest, which was now clad in nothing but a black bra. "Call me Lilah," the woman said, and then punctuated it with a small, barely audible moan as Cordelia brought her hands to the woman's chest, stroking her nipples through the fabric. Her tongue flicked teasingly under the edge of the bra, and Cordelia felt the woman's nails scratching up her back, just barely, lightly grazing the skin.

Cordelia found the clasp of Lilah's bra with one hand, as the other slipped under the garment and began to rub around her nipples, but not quite touching them. She pulled the bra off, and kissed Lilah again, pressing her own, already bare breasts, against Lilah's. There was something about the feel of woman against woman that Cordelia loved - it was one of the reasons she much preferred female clients to male.

Lilah broke apart from Cordelia and pushed her back onto the bed. She then pulled Cordelia's thong down her legs, and discarded it to the floor. Then Lilah was on her, her erect nipples rubbing against her stomach, and her thighs. Cordelia couldn't contain the moan as Lilah began to circle her clit with her tongue, slow, steady strokes that sent waves of arousal through Cordelia's body.

Suddenly Lilah stopped, and gave her that look, that look Cordelia would always associate with sex and Lilah (except for the bit where she'd never see her again, and it's not like she gives much thought to her clients afterwards, but at that moment? She couldn't think of anything other than Lilah and her tongue and how much she needed her to be licking her again.)

Get it together, Cordelia thought to herself, you're not being very professional. And then Lilah was beside her, her head between Cordelia's legs, and her pussy next to her face. Cordelia felt a small bit of satisfaction as Lilah's tongue returned to licking, which led to sucking on her sensitive clit.

Cordelia brought her own tongue to the other woman's body, delving into the depth between her legs, and then slowly licking up her sex, massaging the flesh with her mouth, her tongue, her lips, worshipping her wetness with everything she had. It was what she was paid for.

She felt Lilah's fingers on her clit, rubbing in a steady, circular motion. "Use your teeth," Lilah said softly, "I want your teeth on my clit. But don't," Lilah scraped her teeth across Cordelia's thigh, "bite me." She bit down, not very hard, but enough to hurt.

Cordelia came then, the orgasm washing over her body. After it subsided, Cordelia went back to work on Lilah, gently scraping her upper teeth across the woman's clit. The woman moaned into Cordelia's thigh, and then Cordelia felt her tongue on her again, licking up the results of her orgasm.

"Mm, stop," Lilah said after a moment. Cordelia did as she was told, her tongue flicking out across her lips subconsciously, the taste of the woman lingering there. Cordelia watched as the woman put on the strap-on, and then, with that wolf grin, Lilah said, "I want you on top. I want to watch you ride it."

Then Lilah leaned back on the bed, her fake erection sticking out, so inviting to Cordelia's still-aroused body. Cordelia straddled her, carefully lowering herself onto it, her hand keeping it steady. Lilah's hands came around, and grasped her ass, helping her guide herself.

Cordelia sat still for a moment, getting used to the feel of the faux-cock inside her, and then she began to move her hips, slowly at first, and then building up speed. Lilah's nails dug into her cheeks as she continued to hold her ass, keeping her steady, slowing her down when she went too fast.

Cordelia looked down at Lilah's breasts, rising and falling with the woman's breaths, and while one hand rested on the woman's stomach, the other began to massage, and toy with the woman's nipples, alternating breasts.

"Say it," the woman demanded, and for a moment Cordelia forgot what she was supposed to say, and then it came back to her.

"Lilah! Oh, Lilah," Cordelia moaned, as she moved on top of the woman. She felt the tip of the faux-cock stroke her g-spot and she couldn't help but moan a little bit louder, to move a little bit faster, Lilah's nails pushing into her flesh.

Lilah's body shuddered underneath her, and Cordelia knew she'd achieved her ultimate objective - she'd gotten her client off. The rest was cake. Cordelia began to move faster, beginning to enjoy the feel of Lilah's nails. Cordelia came again, this orgasm stronger than the first, and she felt her body spasm around the faux-cock buried deep inside her.

"Thank you," Lilah said, politely, as Cordelia climbed off of her. The two of them got dressed in silence.

Lilah slipped the money into Cordelia's cleavage, that wolf grin back again. "There's a business card in there. Let me know if you want... more steady employment." She winked and then she left the hotel room.

Cordelia removed the money from between her breasts, and found the business card, nestled in the middle of the hundred dollar bills. The card said, Wolfram and Hart, and Cordelia smiled to herself. She'd just hit the jackpot.


End file.
